games_workshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimera
The Chimera is a huge and vicious monster, and one of the most fearsome that stalk the Old World. This ferocious creature has three bestial heads: one resembling a vast lion, another with horns like a ram, and the third reptilian and scaly like a Dragon. Its hulking body is powerful and quick and its claws are long and sharp. The Chimera also has a lashing tail which is barbed with venomous stings. It is a very dangerous creature indeed, and impossible to fully master, though many have tried, to their cost. 1st edition In the first edition of Warhammer, chimeras were a type of monster. In Forces of Fantasy, they were also known as chaos chimeras, and cost 275 points. Special rules * In combat each head fights separately. The dragon head may breath fire like a fire dragon, and the goat head causes poisonous hits. * Can be subject to chaotic attributes. In Forces of Fantasy, they had a 40% chance of having them. * Cause fear in man sized or smaller units. * In Forces of Fantasy, they were available as a unit of the Chaos race. They could be ridden as mounts by characters. They had the same profile but with 6 attacks, and different rules for the heads and tails of the beast: ** A D10 roll decided the number of heads: 1 meant two heads, 2-9 meant three, and 10 meant four heads. For each head, a D6 decided its type: 1-2 meant feline, 3-4 meant reptilian, and 5-6 meant goat. *** Feline heads were big cat, or lion, on the D6 roll of 1-4, but were sabre tooth tiger on a 5-6. The sabre tooth tiger bite had +1 'to kill' and -1 from the opponent's saving throw. *** Reptilian heads required a D6 to determine type: 1-2 snake, 3 spitting cobra, and 4-6 dragon. All had WS 4, S 6, and spitting cobras spit acid. The dragon head had a breath weapon determined by D6: 1-3 fire, 4 acid, 5 poison gas, 6 ice. ** A D10 roll also decided its tail: *** 1-5, non special tail. *** 6-7, snake tail, which attacked with a strength of 1 and a 50% chance of being poisonous. *** 8, mace tail, which strikes as per a heavy weapon. *** 9, spiked tail, which could be fired once per turn with a range of 8" and a 50% chance of being poisonous. *** 10, scorpion tail, which strikes whenever the creature is eligible to bite, with a +2 'to hit' and initiative 4. When generating, a D6 roll determines if the tail is poisonous: 1-2 it is not, 4-6 it is. 4th edition Special rules * Terror: Chimeras are extremely large and horrifying monsters and cause terror as described in the Warhammer rulebook. Remember that creatures which cause terror automatically cause fear. * Breathe fire: The Chimera's dragon head can breathe fire in the shooting phase. Use the teardrop-shaped flame template to work out hits. Place the template with the end lying over the target and the narrow part coming from the Chimera's mouth. Any model lying under the template area is hit on a D6 score of 4 or more. Fire hits have a Strength of 4. * Fly: Chimeras have wings and can fly up to 24" as described in the rulebook. * Bound monster: The Chimera is a ferocious creature that must be bound by magic or years of training before it will fight. The Chimera is subject to the Bound Monster rule - see the Monsters section of the Warhammer rulebook. Category:Monsters